


Til you fall

by harisaru



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Bruce doesn't deserve Jim Gordon, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Post-Death in the Family, kind of
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8952460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harisaru/pseuds/harisaru
Summary: Batman viene ferito al punto di non poter reagire, e il Jim è costretto a prendere una decisione che non aveva mai contemplato prima.





	

Era passato diverso tempo da quando Batman era entrato nel magazzino, e fino a quel momento non c'era stata neanche l'ombra di un cambiamento. L'edificio al molo est di Gotham si ergeva in apparenza solitario e tranquillo, e Gordon poteva sentire Montoya in auto accanto a lui spazientirsi di più ogni momento che passava. 

“Quanto ci mette? Non ci ha mai messo così tanto” specificò, come se non ne fossero perfettamente consapevoli già da un po'.

Entrambi i poliziotti erano in borghese, così come il loro veicolo; il semplice motivo era che la soffiata del carico che doveva muoversi quella notte era arrivata per vie non ufficiali, il che non aveva lasciato altra scelta a Gordon che chiedere l'aiuto di un amico. In verità, era restio ad accendere il batsegnale per chiamarlo, negli ultimi tempi, tanto quanto Batman si rifiutava di ammettere che qualcosa non andava. 

Dalla sera in cui aveva nominato Robin, poi, Jim era sicuro che il vigilante avesse cominciato a fare in modo che le loro conversazioni durassero il meno possibile. Ma d'altra parte, dubitava che avrebbe chiesto altre notizie del ragazzino molto presto. I suoi istinti gli dicevano che l'argomento era collegato al perché Batman fosse diventato più scostante, violento e irresponsabile nelle sue azioni, tanto che spesso Gordon si era trovato a temere per la sua stessa vita.  
Non era diverso adesso, e avrebbe aperto la portiera a momenti per seguirlo, se dal magazzino non fosse arrivato forte e chiaro il rumore di un'esplosione.  
Montoya imprecò, facendo per uscire dall'auto, ma Jim le prese un braccio bloccandola.

“Dagli un minuto” le chiese, memore di tutte le situazioni peggiorate perché la polizia aveva preso quella decisione troppo presto.

Renee sembrò accettarlo, ma scosse la testa, tirando fuori il cellulare dalla tasca e cominciando a digitare un numero. “Se non altro questo è sufficiente per farci entrare. Chiamo i ragazzi”.

Gordon la lasciò fare, tornando ad osservare le finestre del magazzino e vedendole illuminarsi del chiarore delle fiamme. Continuando a ripetere a sé stesso che tutti potevano avere una brutta nottata, e che non c'era nessun'altra ragione al perché Batman fosse diventato così poco discreto.  
Poi, dalla porta principale e non dalla finestra in cui l'avevano visto sparire, il vigilante apparve, tenendo sollevato un corpo afflosciato e chiaramente privo di sensi. Jim tirò un sospiro di sollievo, mentre faceva cenno a Montoya che la via era libera e uscendo con lei dall'auto.

Quando si avvicinarono alle due figure, però, notò immediatamente che qualcosa non andava. Era troppo buio per distinguere la gravità della situazione, ma la prima cosa che Gordon vide, illuminata di poco dal bagliore delle fiamme dietro di loro, fu il volto coperto di sangue di Batman, e la metà del cappuccio che lo copriva completamente fracassata.  
Batman lasciò cadere il corpo a terra, un uomo svenuto, sulla quarantina, e quasi certamente il contrabbandiere che stavano cercando. 

“Gli altri sono chiusi nella vecchia cella frigorifera. L'incendio è limitato al magazzino dello scarico merci, ho fatto in modo che non possa espandersi. I pompieri sono stati avvertiti dieci minuti fa”.

Come la maggior parte delle cose che riguardavano Batman, Jim non perse tempo a chiedergli come avesse fatto, ma anche se avesse voluto, questa volta le parole non gli sarebbero uscite di bocca: gli era bastata un'occhiata più attenta al volto dell'altro per capire che la ferita alla testa era stata provocata da un proiettile e l'occhio azzurro che spiccava in mezzo al sangue era tutt'altro che vigile. Batman si reggeva in piedi per pura forza di volontà.

“Dobbiamo portarlo da un medico” mormorò Jim, anticipando la caduta di Batman di qualche secondo, cosa che gli permise di sorreggere -a stento- la montagna di muscoli che gli svenne tra le braccia. “Montoya, serve un'ambulanza”.

Renee si sollevò in fretta da terra, dove aveva appena ammanettato l'uomo svenuto, riprendendo il cellulare in mano; ma venne fermata da un gesto della mano di Batman, apparentemente ancora cosciente: “Thompkins”. 

“La clinica non ha un servizio di ambulanze attivo a quest'ora di notte” mormorò Renee, lanciando un'occhiata a Jim. Attorno a loro, le prime volanti cominciavano ad arrivare, e in lontananza si udiva la sirena del camion dei pompieri farsi sempre più vicina.

“Lo porto io” rispose Gordon, allungando la mano per farsi dare da lei le chiavi dell'auto. “Non una parola su dove si trova. Con nessuno” continuò, per puro proforma, guadagnandosi il sopracciglio alzato di Montoya. “Occupati tu degli arresti”.

“Fai in fretta, boss” annuì Montoya, lasciandoli per andare a dirigere le operazioni.

Gordon poteva sentire il respiro affannoso di Batman molto vicino all'orecchio, segno che l'altro era ancora vigile. Cominciò a spostarsi verso l'auto, grato di non dover reggere tutto quel peso da solo, dal momento che Batman, per quanto sull'orlo dello svenimento, pareva ostinato a camminare fino alla fine.  
Jim lo lasciò steso nei sedili posteriori e mise in moto in fretta; la quantità di sangue che Batman aveva perso sul suo impermeabile non lasciava presagire nulla di buono, ma si astenne dal commentare quando l'occhio azzurro scoperto lo fissò di rimando dallo specchietto. Percorsero la strada in silenzio, Jim troppo occupato a infrangere ogni regola del traffico che conosceva e rifiutandosi di tornare a guardare l'altro.

Quando arrivò, parcheggiò sul retro e corse a chiamare la dottoressa Thompkins; non aveva avuto molte occasioni di incontrarla, ma da quel che sapeva di lei non si stupì per niente di trovarla ancora al lavoro alle due passate di notte. Insieme a due infermieri, trasportarono la figura inerme di Batman all'interno, ora completamente svenuto; respirava poco, e a Jim non sfuggì l'occhiata allarmata di Leslie quando vide la quantità di sangue rimasta sul sedile.  
Così, in qualche modo, Gordon finì nella minuscola sala d'aspetto della dottoressa, esausto e con le mani sporche del sangue di uno dei suoi più cari amici. 

 

Quando Leslie tornò a trovarlo, non era ancora l'alba e fuori aveva cominciato a piovere violentemente. Gli mise un piccolo oggetto in mano che aveva tutto l'aspetto di un comunicatore, collegato ad un'auricolare, e gli disse soltanto due, frettolose parole, prima di sparire di nuovo: “Chiami qualcuno”.  
Jim non era un'idiota, e sospettava che chiunque avesse chiamato con quel comunicatore si sarebbe anche preso la libertà di rispondergli o meno. Lui stesso avrebbe preferito trovarsi in qualunque altro posto che non fosse lì, perché in tutti quegli anni c'era un motivo se aveva sempre fatto finta di guardare dall'altra parte, quando si trattava di Batman; preferiva non porsi il problema della sua identità perché non sarebbe più stato in grado di ignorarlo. Ma se la dottoressa gli aveva fatto quella richiesta, significava che era importante.

Trattenendo il respiro, spinse l'unico pulsante del comunicatore, avvicinando l'auricolare all'orecchio. Dall'altra parte, solo il silenzio, per diversi minuti. Poi, una voce femminile registrata, neutra: “Penny Uno. Non rintracciabile. Reindirizzamento”.

Jim era tentato di spegnerlo. Era piuttosto sicuro che nessuno avrebbe risposto, a quel punto; e la possibilità che nessuno lo facesse non gli era nemmeno del tutto avversa.  
Il suo dito si mosse sul pulsante, ma un piccolo “bip” lo bloccò in quell'istante, assieme a un leggero crepitio nell'auricolare, che venne subito sostituito da una voce. Stavolta, non era registrata, e molto familiare.

“Pazzesco, è una chiamata di scuse?” rispose, seccata e stanca; nel sottofondo, Jim poteva sentire la stessa pioggia che stava battendo sui vetri della sala d'aspetto. Non riuscì a parlare, quando la consapevolezza che quello era Nightwing lo colpì. “B?” domandò il ragazzo in tono completamente differente dopo appena pochi secondi, percependo la sua esitazione.

“No” mormorò Jim, schiarendosi la voce. “Nightwing. Sono il Commissario Gordon”.

“Oh, Gesù”. Il commento uscì in maniera così spontanea dal ragazzo che costrinse Jim a sorridere, sentendo l'evidente preoccupazione che ne era trasparita. “Cosa gli è successo?”

“Mi trovo alla clinica Thompkins. Batman è con la dottoressa, adesso. Ha subito una ferita d'arma da fuoco alla fronte”. Jim finse di non sentire l'imprecazione oscena che seguì dall'altra parte dell'auricolare. Sentì fruscii, e il motore di una moto che si accendeva, molto vicino. “La dottoressa mi ha chiesto di chiamare”.

“Certo che l'ha fatto. Commissario, grazie” mormorò Nigthwing e, prima che Jim potesse rispondergli, la comunicazione si interruppe.

 

Nightwing arrivò in dieci minuti, fradicio da capo a piedi e con l'aria esausta di chi aveva passato la notte peggiore della propria vita. Salutò a malapena, dopo un attimo Jim lo sentì discutere animatamente con Leslie e venire di conseguenza cacciato dalla sala operatoria.  
Quando apparve sulla soglia della saletta, gli sorrise comprensivo, indicandogli il posto a sedere accanto al suo.

“Sembra che ti farebbe bene un po' di riposo” aggiunse, quando il ragazzo si lasciò sprofondare nella poltroncina, chiudendo gli occhi.

“È probabile, ma impossibile” rispose Nightwing, con una risatina, senza aprire gli occhi. “Grazie per quello che ha fatto per lui. Davvero” continuò, in un tono talmente serio e inusuale, per lui, che Jim si sentì poco a suo agio, proprio come quando aveva dovuto chiamarlo.

“Potrai ringraziarmi quando sarà fuori pericolo”.

“Non mi riferisco solo a stasera”. Il ragazzo lo guardò per la prima volta, con un sorriso debole. Jim cercò di sembrare confuso, ma, come tutti i pipistrelli, era difficile ingannare anche Nightwing. “Il periodo che sta passando mi rende impossibile stargli accanto. Non mi illudo che avrebbe bisogno di... ma lei ci sta riuscendo, ecco”.

“Nightwing...” mormorò Gordon, esitando un momento e respirando profondamente quando pose la domanda: “Robin è morto?”

Come era prevedibile, Nightwing non si dimostrò sorpreso, ma distolse lo sguardo ed evitò di rispondere, almeno per un po'. Poi, nel silenzio piuttosto pesante che si era creato, parlò: “Ho provato... mi porta all'esasperazione, non posso... non sono la persona giusta... ho anche io cose a cui pensare” borbottò, Jim ebbe la netta sensazione, più a sé stesso che a lui; “Ho paura che continuando così possa fare un passo falso, e... seguirlo”.

Jim si pentì in fretta della domanda che gli era sfuggita dalle labbra, perché ora, anche facendo finta di nulla, sapeva. Sapeva che la famiglia di Batman era preoccupata quanto lui per quello che gli stava succedendo. Sapeva che non era passeggero. Sapeva che, da qualche parte, un ragazzino in gamba che aveva a malapena conosciuto era sepolto sei metri sottoterra.  
Rimase in silenzio, incapace di offrire conforto al ragazzo con delle bugie che sarebbero state solo un insulto alla sua intelligenza.

“L'ha visto in faccia, stanotte” disse però Nightwing, dopo qualche minuto; quando Jim si voltò verso di lui, lo trovò intento a studiarlo, squadrandolo. “L'ha capito”.

Gordon ripensò all'occhio azzurro che lo fissava, nel buio della strada, alla fronte spaccata e all'espressione perennemente colma di determinazione, nonostante il dolore. E non poteva dire con onestà di non aver riconosciuto quello sguardo. L'aveva visto in un bambino appena diventato orfano, tanti anni prima.

“Era molto buio” rispose allora, con un'alzata di spalle anche troppo teatrale. Ma del resto, non c'era modo di nascondere qualcosa ad un pipistrello, e Jim non era mai stato un buon attore. “Avrebbe potuto essere chiunque”.

“Ma non lo era” commentò Nightwing, lentamente. Continuava a studiarlo, sebbene neppure quell'informazione sembrasse averlo colpito troppo.  
“Forse. Come ho detto, era molto buio”.

Passarono il resto del tempo di attesa in silenzio, finché Nightwing non si alzò per parlare con qualcuno al di là del suo comunicatore, che si era evidentemente acceso. Non rimase abbastanza vicino perché Jim potesse sentire, ma quanto bastava per fargli capire che gliel'avrebbe permesso, se l'avesse voluto. Gordon, però, distolse la sua completa attenzione dal ragazzo.  
Rimase in collegamento per un bel po', ogni tanto facendo delle pause, probabilmente perché l'interlocutore era cambiato. Si interruppe soltanto quando Leslie venne a chiamarlo, e, anche se Jim non avrebbe preso come un'offesa essere lasciato indietro, gli fece comunque cenno di seguirlo dopo qualche secondo.

Prima di entrare nella stanza dove avevano ricoverato Batman, Nightwing si girò verso di lui, sorridendogli in maniera sincera.

“La ringrazio di essergli rimasto accanto. Non merita una dimostrazione di amicizia così grande da parte sua”.

Jim si accigliò, chiedendosi per l'ennesima volta quale genere di ottusità emotiva pervadesse quei due quasi allo stesso modo. “Per essere qualcuno che lo pensa, trovo che la tua presenza qui sia quanto mai inappropriata”.

Nightwing rise, aprendo la porta della stanzetta buia dove si scorgeva il letto sul quale era steso Batman. “Suppongo di meritarmelo”.

Quando entrarono, a Jim balzò il cuore in gola, non appena vide che i medici non avevano lasciato il cappuccio sul volto ancora insanguinato (in effetti, non avrebbero potuto, viste le sue condizioni). E anche volendo distogliere lo sguardo, non aveva più senso ignorare di averlo visto; perciò, complice della penombra che regnava nella stanza quando Nightwing aveva richiuso la porta e del fatto che il volto di Batman era gonfio e in gran parte fasciato e tumefatto, Jim finse di non avere alcuna reazione, e si posizionò accuratamente in fondo al letto, a diversi passi da esso.  
Gli occhi azzurri erano aperti, sebbene una palpebra fosse più abbassata dell'altra, ed erano spaventosamente vigili e attenti ad ogni suoi movimento.

Non smisero di osservarlo neanche quando Nightwing si chinò sul letto, molto vicino al bordo, e sfiorò appena Batman sull'avambraccio con le dita, prima di ritirarle brusco.

“Potevi morire” decretò infine, imbronciato, in un tono così petulante e anticlimatico che Jim si dovette sforzare per non ridere. Aveva l'impressione che quella di Nightwing fosse ironia pura e che non stesse facendo altro che citare qualcosa che gli era stato detto molte volte.

Ma la sua ilarità si spense in fretta, quando Batman parlò: “Ti avevo chiesto di essere altrove”, mormorò piano e a fatica, con una voce roca e priva di contraffazioni da microfoni che, anche se Jim era ormai abbastanza sicuro di sapere a chi appartenesse, lo sorprese ancora di più. 

“Certo, anche se non sono io ad essere steso su questo letto è, naturalmente, colpa mia” commentò Nightwing con una smorfia, ma non diede segno di volersene andare, e Batman, da parte sua, non diede segno di voler approfondire la discussione. Una quiete si era instaurata tra i due nell'istante in cui si erano visti, e Jim aveva la sensazione che non accadesse da tempo. “Stiamo per andare, Leslie me l'ha più o meno concesso. Ho pensato che volessi salutare il Commissario. Visto che è grazie a lui se puoi ancora respirare”.

Pronunciò quelle parole con leggerezza, ma Jim ricordava quello che gli aveva detto in sala d'aspetto, e d'un tratto non trovò tanto strana la propria presenza lì. Era come se Nightwing stesse supplicando Batman con ogni fibra del suo corpo: non continuare, perché prossima volta non sarà un amico a trovarti.

“Non mi metterò a contare le volte che questo favore mi è stato ricambiato” disse allora, dal momento che gli occhi azzurri si erano velati, e che Batman non sembrava intenzionato a riconoscere il problema, le labbra serrate. “Rimettiti presto, amico mio. E, non potrei mai sottolinearlo abbastanza... prenditi tutto il tempo che sarà necessario. La città sarà ancora in piedi al tuo ritorno”.

Non sei solo. Cercò disperatamente di comunicare Jim, con quell'ultima frase, e fu contento che lo scintillio che ne seguì negli occhi di Batman non fu una sua impressione, per una volta.  
Poi, fece un cenno di saluto con il capo e sorrise a Nightwing, che lo fissava con intensità; Jim ebbe la netta impressione che gli avrebbe gettato le braccia al collo, se avesse potuto.

E uscì dalla stanza. Stavolta, però, rimase sulla soglia, incerto per la prima volta se lasciare alle spalle quel momento, come se non fosse mai accaduto. L'uomo e l'ideale con cui si era confrontato da pari per tanti anni ora non era più una congettura, era reale, aveva avuto bisogno di lui, avrebbe avuto ancora bisogno di lui, perché avevano appena stretto un patto di fiducia silenzioso e indissolubile.  
Era così folgorato da quella rivelazione e immerso nei suoi pensieri, che ci mise un po' a registrare che Nightwing nella stanza aveva ripreso a parlare e che, senza volerlo, Jim stavolta lo stava origliando.

“... oh ma insomma, B, davvero, chi se ne frega se il pavimento del museo è di nuovo congelato! Succede una volta al mese da quando Freeze si è fatto fregare quella pistola! Io sarei irresponsabile? Ti hanno quasi aperto il cranio a metà!”

Poi, con il tono inconfondibile di un genitore al limite tra l'esasperazione e la rassegnazione, la voce bassa parlò di nuovo, nel tentativo di arginare il fiume di parole: “Dick... ho mal di testa”.

Con un risolino, Jim si allontanò dalla porta, fingendo di cercare le sigarette nel cappotto e di essere lì del tutto per caso. Si prese il tempo di lavare le mani dal sangue residuo in bagno, dopodiché, salutando un'infermiera con un sorriso, si diresse fuori dalla clinica e alla volante, per ordinare alla prima squadra in servizio la mattina una tempestiva ispezione al Museo di Gotham.

 

 

-


End file.
